


Size

by idjitarmy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Naked steve, sam and bucky admire his cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjitarmy/pseuds/idjitarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Bucky see Steve's dick. They talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size

Based on [this post.](http://genderqueerbarnes.tumblr.com/post/90317459804/re-that-last-thing-you-reblogged-about-a-dudes-penis)

All three of them just stood there. Steve had thought that Bucky and Sam would of taken a longer run, but they got back early. Steve was just out of the shower, and in the living room, and Bucky and Sam had just walked in. Steve stood naked in front of them. 

After a long silence, Bucky spoke.

"Why is your penis so big?" Sam cocked his head to the side.

Steve leaned on his right leg. "It's not that big." 

Sam scoffed. "This is coming from a black man and a gay dude, your cock is enormous." 

"Really?" Steve smiled. Sam shook his head slowly in admiration and smirked. "Thanks man. Everyone else on the team is bigger. I'm the smallest." 

"I would love to go to the Stark tower for Thanksgiving." Sam commented. Bucky nodded, still staring at Steve's cock. "Seriously, did the serum do something to it?" 

"Actually no it didn't."

"Then why the hell did you never walk around naked so I could of gotten a good look at it." Bucky walked closer to Steve. "I love it. I just wanna ride that huge cock."

"Dude! I'm here. Take your dirty talking to the bedroom." Sam huffed and then took one last look at Steve's cock and then walked to his room.  Bucky smirked and then pushed on Steve's chest; slowly pushing him backwards to his room. Once through the doorway, Bucky slammed the door and put his finger to his lips.

"Lets start making noise to let Sam think we're having sex." Steve smirked and then moaned loudly. 

"Oh Buck." Steve whimpered. Steve turned around and grabbed some boxers from his drawer and slipped them on. 

Bucky slapped his leg repeatedly and groaned. "Oh Steve, you're so tight!" Steve walked over to Bucky. Then Bucky moaned when Steve's finger's ran through his hair. Steve didn't know what the moan was meant to be for. The little act they were doing, or just the touch of Steve's finger's in Bucky's hair. But Bucky knew. 

Once hair was ruffled and messed up, Steve ruffled his own hair. Bucky stopped slapping his leg and then fell to the ground and started doing push ups. Steve picked up on it and then started doing push ups also. Steve started hitting his leg and doing one handed push ups. Bucky smirked and took his right hand off the floor. 

"That's not fair."

"What are you talking about?" Bucky smirked and then moaned out Steve's name. Steve slapped harder and then screamed Bucky's name. Bucky thought that was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long time. But then he followed and screamed Steve's name. 

Sweat was running down their bodies while they were laying on the ground. Steve held out his hand and made a fist. Bucky reached out his hand and fist bumped him.

"When do you think we should walk out of here and see Sam's reaction?"

"I'm not su-"

"SERIOUSLY GUYS?! THAT WAS GROSS!" Sam yelled from the living room. "NEXT TIME DO IT WHEN I'M NOT HERE!" Bucky and Steve both turned a little pink , but then busted out laughing. 

"We should keep doing that when he is over here." Bucky said.

"Yeah, we should." A comfortable silence fell over them. "I've missed this Buck."

"So have I Stevie. So have I."


End file.
